Last Chance
by ray of hope
Summary: Der finale Kampf steht unmittelbar bevor. Harry nutzt seine letzte Chance, Draco nah zu sein. Oneshot HPDM


So, hier kommt ne Oneshot von mir Bald kommt der neue Teil von „Just Love", aber ich hab da zu viel reingestopft und muss nu noch etwas ausmisten  
  
Mit diesem Werk hab ich versucht, endlich mal ne Story mit vielen Gefühlen zu schreiben. Es fällt mir schwer, gefühlvoll zu schreiben... vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich nie wirklich geliebt hab " Wie auch immer Disclaimer wisst ihr ja, Pairing steht im Summary. Nu viel Spaß. Lg, la mort  
  
Ps: Reviewt bitte  
  
Last Chance  
  
Schlagartig öffne ich meine Augen. Mein Kopf dröhnt, aus der altbekannten Narbe rinnt Blut... Ja, ich werde gerufen. Der letzte, finale Kampf soll nun beginnen. So lang warte ich nun schon darauf, solange habe ich den Tag ersehnt, an dem ich nun endlich mein Leben lassen könnte... doch nun wünschte ich mir, dieser Tag läge noch fern.  
  
Ruhig schwinge ich meine Beine aus dem roten Himmelbett und ziehe mich an. Dann gehe ich langsam zur Tür. Unterwegs höre ich meinen besten Freund im Schlaf sprechen und ich lächle bitter. Ich werde nie wieder gegen Ron Zauberschach spielen können. Nie wieder mit ihm reden können. Vieles werde ich nicht wieder tun können.  
  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, als ich aus dem Portraitloch klettere, um diese dunklen Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
Ich werde heute viele Leben retten, das habe ich mir vorgenommen. Alle Menschen, die wegen mir gelitten und gestorben sind, werden gerecht werden. Meine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Percy und all die anderen. Sie alle werde ich rächen!  
  
Doch zuvor muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Etwas für mich. Nur ein einziges Mal will ich ihn spüren, ihm nahe sein... Sonst würde ich es mir nie verzeihen.  
  
Meinen Freunden habe ich einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich mein Verhalten erkläre... Ich hoffe, sie verstehen mich und können noch Spaß in ihrem Leben haben. Anders, als ich, der ich mich selbst bemitleidet und in einem dunklen Loch verkrochen habe. Auch davor möchte ich sie schützen.  
  
Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf, als ich an meinem Ziel angekommen bin. Vor mir sehe ich die kalte Mauer, welche als Tor zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum dient. Unentschlossen lege ich meine Hand an das kühle Gestein, ich spüre wie meine Hand nun zittert. Verdammt! Wieso kann ich nicht einmal mutig sein und mich von dir verabschieden?!  
  
Ich sehe nun entschlossen auf und mit einem leichten Zucken meiner Hand schreite ich durch das nun geöffnete Loch. Zielsicher führen mich meine Schritte zu dir, mit jedem Schritt werde ich nervöser. Ich fühle, wie meine Hände anfangen, zu schwitzen, als ich leise die Tür öffne und wieder hinter mir schließe.  
  
Meine Augen suchen verwirrt das Zimmer nach dir ab und erblicken dich schließlich, wie du dich unruhig in deinem Bett umherwälzt. Deine blonden Haare kleben dir verschwitzt an deiner Stirn, deine Augenlider sind krampfhaft zusammengepresst und immer wieder wirfst du deinen Kopf herum.  
  
Besorgt trete ich näher und setze mich auf dein Bet. Ein leises Murmeln dringt an meine Ohren und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. „Harry... nein... nicht..."  
  
Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet? Oder hast du eben tatsächlich meinen Namen gemurmelt? Ich brauche einige Momente, um zu realisieren, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Vielleicht deute ich die Worte durch meine einseitige Liebe zu ihm falsch... sicher hat es nichts zu bedeuten.  
  
Leise ziehe ich den 6 seitigen Brief aus meiner Tasche und lege ihn sorgfältig auf deinen Nachtschrank. In ihm sind all meine Gefühle für ihn verwahrt und auch hoffe ich, dass Draco meinen Brief beachten wird... Wenn ich schon feige genug war, ihm meine Gefühle ncht einfach zu gestehen. Dabei erhasche ich einen Blick auf Gedichte... Liebesgedichte... Sie scheinen von dir selbst geschrieben worden zu sein. Ich hätte gerne eins davon gehört...  
  
Eine salzige Träne tritt aus meinem Augenwinkel und rinnt meine Wange hinab, ich wische sie nicht weg. Sanft lege ich meine Hand an deine Wange und spüre, wie du dich langsam entspannt. Ich muss lächeln, denn du siehst in diesem Moment so sorglos, glücklich und angreifbar aus. Noch nie habe ich diese Seite an dir gesehen, doch liebe ich sie auch.  
  
Ich spüre, wie mein Herz lauter klopft, als ich mich nach vorne lehne und deinem Gesicht immer näher komme. Bald sind auch die letzten Millimeter überwunden und zärtlich liegen meine Lippen nun auf deinen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfährt meinen gesamten Körper und urplötzlich spüre ich das Verlangen, dir näher zu sein. Viel näher. Ich will deine sanfte, weiße Haut berühren, die Muskel auf deiner Brust nachfahren, neckisch mit meiner Zunge deinen Mund erkunden. ... All dies werde ich bald nicht mehr können.  
  
Ich streiche ihm noch einmal zärtlich über seine Wange und spüre, wie er seine Wange reflexartig in meine Hand schmiegt. Wieder muss ich lächeln und mir wird bewusst, was ich heut Nacht retten werde. „Dray...mein geliebter Drache..."  
  
Wiederwillig löse ich mich von dir und flüchte mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Du warst längst hartnäckig aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, als ich durch die Eingangshalle schritt und zu laufen anfing. Mein Herz hämmerte wild und drohte, zu zerspringen, nur mit viel Mühe hielt ich die Tränen der Angst zurück. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich das große Tor aufstieß und die Stufen zum Gelände von Hogwarts aufstieß. Ich lief einen Moment, bis ich an den Rand des Apparierungskreises stieß. Noch einmal drehte ich mich sehnsüchtig nach Hogwarts, meinem Zuhause, um. Automatisch suchten meine Augen den Ort, an dem ich dich nun vermutete und eine Wärme durchflutete meinen Körper. Dann schloss ich heftig atmend die Augen und fixierte mit meinen Augen einen Punkt hinter mir. Ich ging ein paar feste Schritte, bereitete mich in aller Schnelle auf das kommende vor und disapparierte an einen Ort, der euch fremd ist. Dort wüde ich meinen letzten Kampf austragen. Dort... würde ich sterben. Doch Voldemort würde mit mir in den Tod gehen, denn den Weg, den ich vor Wochen gewählt hatte, war der Weg zum Sieg... welcher den Tod von uns Beiden bedeutete. 


End file.
